villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyria: Enveloping Darkness
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue Makuro appeared from the ground, watching as the castle was destroyed by an attack created by the old woman, Chu-ya was her name? He was exhausted, Vizi-Zenot may have given him power, but he couldn't control it completely, and this being he allowed to house within himself was a confusing being. This vortex in himself, was not dark energy, but it wasn't light energy either. Vizi-Zenot was certainly just a Chaos Harbringer, it had no goals, it had no motive, but it wanted to learn, it wanted more of everything. "It's sad. Kerava met her end." Kaede's voice was clear, as he appeared from nowhere. "Seriously? Great, what now?" Makuro muttered, his glasses cracked, he appeared rather weak. "Corvus was able to hold me off, I had to run. Vizi-Zenot's power isn't going to hold up, it's going to release itself soon." "So you tried to see if you could gain some mutual relationship with it?" Kaede questioned, his arms crossed, he seemed rather annoyed by this set-back. "Yes. And by the looks of it, well, the experiment did not bode well." Makuro shook his head, discarding his glasses. Kaede pulled out a black book, "It looks like I'll have to hold onto this for Kerava, she'll be back, soon enough. As for you, you're going to have to release that being you have, now." Makuro nodded, "I can't handle it either." Makuro opened his mouth, and slowly, the vortex exited his being, the three eyes growing larger once they exited. "We're going to need some help this time. While Kerava takes her sweet time to get back, I've got some assistants to help us. I just need to meet with them, hopefully they can handle Saizir for a short time..." Kaede licked his lips, "We must go figure out this being, and thus, we require time." Kaede pointed behind him, revealing a portal, which attracted Vizi-Zenot, and it traveled through, Kaede following, and Makuro practically limping. Chapter I Saizir walked down a path, it had been about two weeks since Kerava's defeat, an accomplishment he wished he had done himself. But Chu-ya handling her was just as fine, as long as she was gone, he'd be happy. He whistled to the wind, and the Glowerorbs nearby complimented him with their faint glowing hues, morning being the favorite time of his. He shook his head, he at least saw some of Dahlia, but as she also said, the whole dilemma was a curse and a blessing. He'd just have to accept the fact that things like this came along the way, and he'd have to deal with them. He looked about, Thyria has healed itself of the curse that was wrought upon the land, and to him, that was the greatest prize. As long as Thyria lived, Dahlia was safe, that was all that mattered to him. "I told you to shut up!!" Saizir heard someone practically scream nearby, their voice shrill and rather angry. "But I- I didn't-" Another voice, smaller and weaker sounding was pleading. "I didn't ask for anyone to speak. Shut up!!" The shrill voice interrupted. Saizir hid behind some nearby foliage as he came across in the nearby clearing, a trio of girls, it seemed. They all wore pointed hats, each having different shapes and colors on them. They also wore black sparkling dresses, all matched, save for their hats. The shortest among them, who had a blue hat with yellow squares and blue hair yelled at the girl of middle height, who wore a green hat with blue stars on it. She sported sparkling purple hair. "You idiot! That kid might be heading down here any moment!! And you say that we should just leave?! Do you realize how bad that'd make us look? Even my husband would be pissed at your stupidity!! Damn!" She seemed to angered completely by the green-hat girl, the middle seemed to be ignored, but she was completely silent, like she was too busy trying to decide on what to do for the next few hours to busy herself. She wore a purple hat with orange triangles, white hair that seemed rather brusque, and seemed to be rather content with her own silence. "Well, it was just so to say, he could probably be dangerous." Green hat added. "I don't care, if we can just corner him, we can get what my husband desires most, the staff. It should be easy, so long as you two don't slack off!" She commanded, she was definitely the ring leader. "Now, Olivia, do you have any idea what to do, you dolt?" "Wipe this person's mind clean?" Olivia questioned. "Oh, so you're not stupid. That's good..." The last part of the sentence was silent, and it could not be heard under her breath. "Matilda, do you know the next part?" The tallest, white haired woman nodded, she didn't bother to speak. "I hope so, for your sakes." The shortest folded her arms, "We were not given a great description, but our friend told me to watch for a staff in hand, grey hair, black clothes, it'll be easy to decipher that it's who we're looking for. Save for the blabbing he stated of his 'young body', but whatever..." Saizir looked to his staff, he had watched and listened the whole time, and evidence would point to him, he had to go another route. They seemed like shady characters, and would certainly be able to outnumber him, he doubted he could take them on, he was still recovering from Kerava's little overtake of Thyria. He moved slightly, making a rustling noise, and the smallest woman perked up, "Who the Hell is there?!" Saizir panicked, and applied some Chaos energy to himself, chaning his clothes and his hair to different colors, he made his staff vanish, knowing it'd be safe for now. And with that, he wandered out into the open. "Sorry about that." Saizir muttered. "Yeah? I don't give a crap. Shoo! Go on your own pathetic way. Leave use the Hell alone. We don't need stalkers about here." The shorter woman stated, she was certainly rude, a scowl marred in her features, her eyes unable to be seen, the same with all three girls up close. "Right..." Saizir answered back, walking past them, he glanced at the other two, who seemed rather aloof to the whole situation. He continued on, going ahead until the three were no longer in his view, and thus, he changed back to his normal form. He shook his head, the commanding, smaller one stated him in clear concise words, there was no doubt that they were talking about him. He wondered what they wanted with him, and who was the shortest's husband? And what did he want with Seya's Staff? Who had sent those three after him? And what did they want? Was the one who sent them the shortest's husband? Too many questions came up for Saizir, but he had to continue, he couldn't go back now and risk getting caught. The Strange Triad "What the Hell is taking this kid?! I can't stand waiting for brats like this!!" The short woman screeched angrily, she was angered by this turn events, it was taking too long. "Scyllia, how about-" SMACK! Straight across the face, Olivia fell down, her face red with the attack placed upon her. Though to her, this wasn't much, not compared to Scyllia's normal days. "Silence!!" Scyllia commanded, her voice raised quite high. there was sielnce for a few moments, the wind did not even blow. Everything bowed to Scyllia, as she was ruler of everything. She had everyhting under her little hands, even with her small stature, she was dangerous. "We have waited all day!! How the Hell could we miss a dolt with a damned staff!?" Olivia stood up, she turned to Matilda, who appeared to be lost in deep thought. "Matilda?" Olivia questioned, her sister turned to her, she muttered quietly, her words hardly heard, but it was as Olivia thought. "Scyllia, Matilda thinks-" SMACK!! Once again, a hit to the face, Olivia fell down, rubbing her other cheek. "Matilda doesn't think, she's too busy in her own little world all the time." Scyllia assured, "But whatever. I'm guessing that kid that passed us earlier was the one who we were searching for. He managed to give us the slip. Let's go after the brat, I'm sure he's not too far ahead, if he walks as slow as he thinks." Scyllia snickered to herself, slinking into the shadows and vanishing. Matilda followed suit, and soon enough Olivia did as well. Saizir was walking along the path, he was pondering about the whole situation earlier, confused as to why those three would want to take the staff. It was until he was interrupted out of his thoughts. "Oh, don't think you can get away from us so quickly." Slinking out of the shadows, the short woman from earlier showed up, alongside her two sisters. Saizir found his eyes widen in shock, he was surprised to say the least, they caught on and caught up with him. "You kept us confused long enough, but I don't think you'll do that again." "Scyllia-" SMACK!! "Shut the HELL up!!" Scyllia demanded, Saizir found himself get a little angered by this display of abuse. He sighed though, knowing these three were the enemy. "As you know, I'm sure, we're after your rediculous staff, so hand the piece of trash over." Scyllia demanded. "No, I don't think I will. You can keep your ugly hands off of it." Saizir bit back. "How nice." Turning around, facing her sisters, Scyllia snickered, "Time to get ready, we'll mop the floor with this moron." Matilda nodded silently. "Y-yeah..." Olivia stuttered. Scyllia turned around, "Try not to lose any limbs, if you want to at least live." Wind came about, blowing Saizir back. Matilda vanished first, she was nowhere in sight, and Saizir took note of the one known as Olivia was hiding in the back. It was Scyllia who had snapped her fingers, and space itself began to distort around Saizir, who used Order to guard himself against the onslaught of sudden lightnign bolts that had mysteriously found their way from the distortions. Saizir shot an orb of Chaos as Scyllia, who distorted space about herself to make the attack seemingly vanish. Matilda suddenly appeared out of the ground behind Saizir, and she grabbed him, at that moment, lightning coursed through his body, shocking him to no end. It was until he spasmed and knocked the wind out of the tall woman, knocking her back. Shakily standing, Olivia had made her way to Saizir, a strange sparkle in her fist told Saizir she had a powerful move on her hands, and she could probably hurt him badly. He jumped back, dodging her punches, and then shot out a shockwave, knocking Olivia back. Scyllia screeched out, "What the Hell are you two doing?! Matilda, get up!! Olivia, you piece of garbage, if you don't step up the pace, I'll have to punish you later!!" Raising her hands, Scyllia performed an incantation, and Matilda was suddenly two times her own size. Matilda smiled happily, raising her arms, a flaming meteor suddenly came flying down from the sky, aimed at Saizir, though it was aimed at all, due to how large it was. The three sisters hid themselves in the shadows, not getting hit once the attack landed, Sazir himself was able to hold up with an Order shield that shattered, although he himself got hurt in the attack. Olivia was there one second, and in front of Saizir the next, punching him in the face, she vanished just a moment after. Saizir stood back up, these three were wiping the floor with him. They showed flawless team work, but were also quite challenged when it came to speaking to one another. What a strange trio. Saizir decided to make a Chaos orb from Seya's Staff, a more powerful attack in itself, but when it launched, the attack vanished as a whole. Scyllia laughed, "That was pathetic. Our magic has easily won this." She snapped her fingers, and once more, space distorted. Matilda herself began to charge her own power in her hands, and Olivia was doing the same. Saizir watched as three attacks came at him at once, a large fireball, a charge of lightning, and what appeared to be a rush of wind. All combined. He barely saved himself, making an Order shield, he protected himself, in the smoke, he nodded, he had to run. they were too powerful as a group. He used the staff, and teleported away, quickly. When the smoke cleared, Saizir was gone. "What the- DAMN IT ALL!!" Scyllia was in a rage, setting flames to trees, "How got away!! Damned brat!!" "We can-" A rock found its way slamming into the back of Olivia's head. "SHUT UP!! You two are in for a big treat. We may have won, but he ran, he got away. Kaede will not be the only one mad. You two won't see the light of the Glowerorbs for days!!" Scyllia scowled, she was beyond angry, she slunk into the shadows, Matilda reluctantly following. Olivia cried quietly to herself, and then followed, the pain though was great, and once she reemerged to their destination, she felt black darkness embrace her... Chapter II Saizir had teleported to the ancient temple that had once housed Seya's Staff, and where he fought Dahlia. He felt weak, having fought against three women who seemed to be a great team when together, if he were to come across them again, he'd have to fight each one, one at a time. He left the temple in a quick manner, to continue to head toward the nearest town, he needed information, to see if there were any big Thyrian problems. But he was stopped by a small voice, it was tiny and seemed rather strange. "Wait... Do not go further..." A small illusion appeared before Saizir, it was a tiny, two inch girl. "Deep in the Everlast Forests, there's a house, head there." "Who are you, and what are you talking about?" Saizir questioned. "I'm someone who requires assistance... I have been damaged, please help me..." The illusion faded, leaving Saizir by himself once more. Saizir thought about this for a few moments, someone needed to get help, they contacted him so that he could help them. He sighed, nodding only slightly, "I'm going there then." He turned about, heading down the other way toward the Everlast Forests, exactly where, he did not truly know. It took some time, but soon enough, he had made it to the Everlast Forests, which were by comparison, darker than to most of Thyria. He heard humming, but it echoed through the trees, and thus gave a hard chance to telling as to exactly where it was coming from. Saizir turned about many times, to find the location of the humming, when he soon found himself facing Makuro in the middle of the woods. Makuro smirked, "Well, well. It's Saizir, isn't this nice? To find you alone out here in the middle of the Everlast Forest? It's quite a treat, knowing as you gave quite a scare when you escaped." "Why would my escape give a scare?" Saizir questioned. "Well, Kaede didn't expect the sisters to lose your trail, but you just suddenly vanished, and they had no idea what to do." Makuro explained, "It was an unfortunate circumstance, but for now, it's fine that you and I come face to face." Saizir glared at Makuro, untrusting of any words the scientific man was going to state. "But now, here you are. It's nice to see that you've come here, we've been a little budy, but now that you are here, we can further one thing, at least." Makuro muttered, "So can you give me the staff?" "No." "Are you sure you should avoid doing this? It could make your life easier." "Yes." "One more chance, please give me the staff." Makuro held his hand aloft. "No." "Very well. I shall take it forcefully from you." Makuro shook his head, "Kids these days..." Saizir took no chance, he shot a Chaos orb straight for Makuro, who phased through the attack. Makuro smirked, writing a few notes upon his new clipboard he had recently attained, "Your aim needs work." Saizir snorted, Makuro sighed, jumping forth, he kicked and punched Saizir, who dodged each move with ease. Saizir aimed a punch for Makuro's face, which phased through at the last moment, Makuro then jabbed forth, to have Saizir jump back. "I'm not going to let you get that close again." Saizir stated, making a shockwave that flew to Makuro, who phased through the attack. "I remember what happened last time." "Oh, that's good. But unfotunately, I seek to finish this quickly. One of your friends had rendered me quite... Useless." "Corvus kicked you ass? Good. You needed it." Saizir smirked, he had completely made fun of Makuro to his face, who phased through the ground, and appeared before Saizir after rising once more, right in front of him. Saizir released a field of Chaos, knocking Makuro back. Makuro folded his arms, "This is getting me nowhere. I should have killed you long ago, but I didn't forsee you as a threat. Kaede won't need me anyways. Next time we meet Saizir, you're dead." A smirk played on the scientist's face, as he sank into the ground. Saizir smirked, he felt good, at least Makuro would be gone for a while now. Only now there was Kaede and these three newcomers. He walked along in the Everlast Forest, watching his surroundings for any signs of the one who needed help. The Three... Oliva stared at Scyllia, she always exaggerated when it came to not seeing the light of day. It was moreso an expressions he used when she beat you into submission. As of now, Scyllia was proudly speaking of her new idea, of to which Olivia stated earlier in the day, but Scyllia decided to beat her with a iron pole, then after five minutes, take all the credit as if she came up with the plot herself. "So once Saizir comes along, we use the magic in the book, and suck him into it. We activate it through our own magic. How simple, yet so useful. The staff will soon be in our possession, and then we can take it to my dear, sweet husband." Scyllia snickered. "Scyllia, when do we get re-" Olivia was about to finish but got interrupted. "I'm giving you one chance, be quiet, you are to speak when spoken to." Scyllia scolded, a rare thing coming from Scyllia herself, whom, would only give this chance if she were quite happy about certain circumstances. "Yes, Sc-" SMACK!! Once again, Olivia was smacked across the face by her older sister. "I said I was giving you one chance! You blew it brat!!" Scyllia grabbed a fallen tree branch nearby, and hit Olivia over the head with it, then proceeded and hit her back and legs with it many times, all the while relishing in her younger sister's screams of pain. Matilda stood off to the side, she hated seeing this, but she wouldn't voice her opinion in any of this. She didn't want to meet the same fate as Olivia normally dealt with, and as such, she watched as the whole situation ran on. "I've had it with you, Olivia!!" The elder dropped the broken branch to the ground, blood was coated over the branch. Scratches, scrapes, and large bloody bruises marred Olivia's body now. She looked like a pathetic mess, and to top that all off, Scyllia began to kick her. "If you can't grow a brain, don't bother helping us!! You pathetic waste of life, you should have died long ago!!" Scyllia growled, her scowl was great. It was only a second, but Scyllia turned her face to the side to see a large orb collide into her visage, bashing her into a tree nearby. Saizir stood there, glaring at the old witch of whom he just hit with a Chaos orb. "Damn it. He's already here!!" Scyllia muttered as she stood up, "This is all your fault Olivia!! If I wasn't busy with you wasting our time, then we'd have had him!! Your in for a world of hurt once we've won the day. Get him!!" Matilda was the first, using her magic to shoot lightning from her arms straight for Saizir, who protected himself with an Order shield. Scyllia snickered, sinking into the ground, she reappeared nearby Saizir, who managed to assume correctly at when she would appear and where, and he thus, knocked the hag back with a punch to the face. Olivia was still getting up at the time, though she scooted back so as to not get into the fight, she was hurt too badly to even bother. Matilda raised her arms, at an instant, it began to rain. Scyllia then made the rain sharp with the wind, making them shape into needles, which would pierce Saizir's body, had he not gotten behind a tree in time for the attack to go by. Saizir shot otu another orb of Chaos, aimed for Matilda, who tried to stop the attack with with her lightning, only to be blasted back by her own attack and the Chaos orb itself, damaging her greatly. "I can't believe this, he's got some good luck here. Matilda, hurry it up, you can't just let that get you!! And Olivia, do something, or there will be a prize much worse than just a punishment once we're done with him!!" Scyllia shrieked as she snapped her fingers, making space distort around Saizir. Saizir took out his sword, and threw it at Scyllia, disengaging the spatial attack due to lost focus, the sword impaled a tree, which was right behind Olivia. Matilda appeared before Saizir suddenly, and he shot out a shcokwave to knock her back, sending her into Scyllia, smashing her between a tree and Matilda. Saizir then threw a Chaos orb into the mix, which blew up on the duo, and knocked Olivia down. Scyllia came out of the smoke, alongside Matilda, Olivia not even that close, but enough to still be apart of the strange trio. "Damn you. Your luck won you this time. Believe me, I can't stand freaks like you. We'll take care of you soon enough. As for you two!!" Scyllia pointed at her younger sisters, "You're going to wish mother never gave birth to you!!" "Well, you shouldn't-" Saizir was interrupted when Olivia decided to speak. "Y-ye-" SMACK!! "I didn't ask for a response!!" Scyllia turned about, running off into the woods, Olivia and Matilda both following her, trying to get away but failing all the same, with how damaged they got before and during the fight. The Little House Saizir had traveled for a short while after fighting off Scyllia and her sisters, he somehow had gotten the tactical advantage with his surprise attack. But now he stood before a house, it was small, and quite cute to look at, but he digressed, the tiny girl could be within its confines. He walked up to the door, and opened it, finding dust billow out, and then took note to many jars in the house, each contained spiders. All were alive. They all looked to Saizir, even within their jars, it was no mistake, they looked very much like Kaede's spiders. The door slammed shut, and Saizir turned around, to meet Kaede once more. "Hello Saizir... Welcome to my home..." Saizir stared at Kaede, his expression unchanging. "This was a trap, wasn't it?" He questioned. "Correct. You always were so smart." Kaede licked his lips, he seemed quite content with his arrival, "Allow me to show you around my comfortable home. Especially the basement, there is something I want to show you." "I'm not moving a muscle. How can I trust that you won't attack me?" "This is my home. I want to keep it as nice as possible." Kaede licked his lips, he walked past Saizir, not even making a move to attack him. Saizir watched Kaede carefull, might as well follow the madman, he was careful, prepared to set up a shield any second. Kaede led him down into a cellar, where candles were lit. "What is it that you want to show me?" Saizir questioned. Kaede turned to look at Saizir, licking his lips, twitching his left eye, "You'll see." A large mirror, and many photos of Saizir on the wall were seen, "This is my nice little basement, with all the pictures of you, which I have gracefully dedicated to my shrine. I shall take your body Saizir, and you will be mine." "I'm ready to kick your ass any moment Kaede!!" Saizir growled outloud. "That's nice... Saizir... Oh... Saizir..." Kaede slowly approached Saizir, who then released a powerful burst of Chaos, blowing up the cellar and allowing Saizir to escape the house, landing outside, he found himself with Kaede once more. "So... You will fight for your young body?" Kaede licked his lips. Saizir glared at Kaede, who held his tongue aloft in the air. Kaede, The Time Traveler: The Fourth Awakening Kaede spat out some spiders, and they all gathered at his waist, holding him aloft, as his tongue lolled out, "Sounds interesting..." Saizir stared at Kaede, who was licking his lips, salivating all the same, all over the ground. Saizir shot a Choas orb at Kaede, who spat out more spiders, some in clumps of which were spat at Saizir's face. Saizir batted them away with his staff, keeping Kaede's bugs at bay. Kaede laughed, "What a boy..." Time-space rippled, revealing a giant spider from nowhere, which came falling down upon Saizir, who used Chaos shield to knock the spider back the minute it tried smashing him. Kaede was there, right in Saizir's face, punching and knocking Saizir down onto his back. Saizir was then kicked in the abdomen, a second after, a sword came down, but Saizir drew his blade at that moment, blocking Kaede's own. Kaede jumped back, and swung his own sword back and forth before himself, smiling and licking his lips. Saizir charged forth, striking down upon Kaede, who parried, making Saizir take a few steps back. "You know how long I've waited for your young body to culminate? Quite a while..." Kaede licked his lips, slashing forth, Saizir blocked the move, and knocked the sword out of Kaede's hand. Kaede smirked, the sword came flying suddenly at Saizir, it was faster and more accurate than Kaede by himself was. "I can do many things, Saizir... Now hand your body to me." Kaede summoned more spiders from other time periods, and they all closed in on Saizir, who used a Chaos shockwave to bat every creature back. The sword fell to the ground, implanting itself into the hard dirt. "Keh heh... I can sense your fear and desperation... It's only natural... The prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment... In the presence of its predator." Kaede slurped, to him, this was all a fun game, one in which he'd take Saizir out of if Saizir did not protect himself. Spiders once more gathered around Kaede's hips, holding him aloft, he smirked, as giant spiders appeared from nowhere, in large quantities, they all charged. Saizir took his staff, and pointed it at the oncoming group, and channeled his energy, shooting a powerful beam, blasting away spiders, destroying some. He then noticed Kaede, who moved out of the way of the beam. He aimed the beam for Kaede who merely kept turning away to avoid being hit by the move. Kaede kept out of the way, and Saizir soon found he couldn't hold up the beam for too long, it sucked energy right out of him. "My oh my, you have become quite the Balance-Keeper Saizir. Yesss... Your young body truly holds up this energy. I think I'll make that mine..." Kaede smirked, as his right arm suddenly became like a liquid substance, save for it retained its look. It outstretched, and grabbed Saizir by the neck in an instant. Saizir was thrown into a tree, his head throbbed as he hit the ground. "But you are not a very powerful Balance-Keeper are you? I know many Balance-Keepers much greater than you..." Kaede licked his lips as he continued, "Dahlia must be oh so disappointed..." "Don't you..." Saizir held his hand to his head, he was in pain, his right eye became a pitch-black. "Keh heh... What an amusing child..." Kaede spat out some spiders at Saizir, who blasted them in a mere second. Saizir shot a powerful Chaos orb at Kaede, knocking the man far back. Kaede was rolling continuously, until he opened his mouth, and a giant spider came out, which then released a second Kaede from its spinneret. The first Kaede appeared to be dead, as it no longer moved, and seemed to be too elongated to live. Spiders once more surrounded Kaede's hips, holding him aloft, "Keh heh heh... You are such an interesting child." Kaede split himself in half, releasing hundred upon hundreds of spiders within his body, some growing to large sizes and others staying small. Saizir payed no heed, he was over the edge, Kaede had once again won in a fight of wits, gathering as much Chaos he could in a few moments, Saizir made an orb of Chaos much larger than the house Kaede himself lived within. "DIE!!" Saizir yelled. Kaede smirked as he saw the giant orb hurtle toward him and his spiders. "You've exceeded my highest expectations..." The explosion was great, destroying Kaede's house completely, the trees in the area blew to bits, and the spiders that were charging were all obliterated in the blast. A large crater was formed from the explosion, and Saizir took note to there being nothing left besides himself in the area. The ground suddenly cracked, and Kaede's head popped out, his neck was suddenly stretching, much like his arms earlier. He spat out many spiders, then receded back into the ground. Saizir blasted all the spiders away, at that moment, Kaede bursted forth from the ground. He appeared damaged, but all the same, he was going to be defeated like the rest, once and for all. At least, hopefully in Saizir's eyes. "Saizir... Saizir..." Kaede shook his head, then opened his mouth, spitting out a small orb that took flight. Kaede's body slumped, then fell over, dead. The small orb grew in size, growing legs, and gaining colors, soon enough... A giant spider floated above Saizir's head, it had what appeared to be wings, and had the color of Kaede's eyes. There were weird inscriptions upon the body, that of what seemed to be an ancient and old language. "Keh heh heh heh... You have no chance at me now Saizir... Your young body will soon be mine..." 'The spider voiced aloud, it obviously being Kaede. Kaede made a giant web around by connecting it to trees that were far apart, the silk was able to stand as it was formed. Kaede jumped up and down upon his own web, and then slung himself high into the Thyrian sky, Saizir could hardly see the giant spider, as it suddenly came flying down at a high speed. Saizir jumped out of the way by adding Chaos to his own feet, getting out of the way barely in time. The Kaede-Spider turned to where Saizir was, '"What an amusing child..." 'It stated, '"By now, you would have given up... You must be quite determined... Imagine that... Even with your feeble mind, you continue to survive, continue to thrive..." ' "That's because I'm not completely insane like you Kaede!!" Saizir replied, shooting a Chaos orb at the spider, the little orb reflected off of the spider's body, earning a laugh from Kaede. '"How pathetic a move can you make... Saizir? Does your body no longer contain your powerful youth?" 'He's completely gone. This guy is even crazier than I thought he was at first.' Saizir thought, he figures Kaede was a bit off his rocker, but now Saizir himself believed Kaede didn't even have one. From the abdomen of the Kaede-spider, liquid tentacles burst forth from the exoskeleton, five of them to be exact. The tentacles were a light purple, and showed screaming faces at the ends of them, stretched in agony and pain. In the middle of the five tentacles, Kaede himself burst forth, his body conjoined to the spider's exoskeleton midway at the stomach. His skin was as white as snow, his purple kimono somehow still on, though it was somewhat ripped, his purple eyes even darker and creepier looking than ever. The tentacles reached out, grabbing Saizir within mere seconds, and chucking him high into the sky. Saizir made an Order shield as he came back down, protecting him from the high fall. But once he put it down, he was face to face with a white ghost of Kaede, who entered his body at that moment. Saizir blacked out, and the next thing he knew, he was once more in the room with mirrors, Kaede once more stood before him. Heart of Hearts Kaede smirked, "The Heart of Hearts... Your Heart of Hearts... I shall take over your body... This will be a nice addition to those I took before you..." Kaede formed a sword of energy in hand, it was purple and appeared to be made of flames. Saizir stared at Kaede, he backed up, he had no weapon, as when he tried grabbing his staff, it wasn't there. Kaede slowly approached Saizir, his sword waving back and forth threateningly, his smirk on his face more threatening than Saizir could ever remember. "Entertain me..." ''Kaede licked his lips, and a sword of red fire appeared near Saizir, "I desire a great fight... And it does no use if I can't have some fun..." It was Saizir's turn to smirk, Kaede was horrid at swordfighting. Saizir jabbed forth, and Kaede blocked the move, licked his lips, he held his sword aloft once more, waving it weirdly in front of Saizir, who once more swung at Kaede, who parried the move, slashing Saizir's arm, just cutting it deeply, blood dripped down Saizir's arm. "Keh heh... Amatuer..." Kaede noted, his eyes slightly narrowed. '''He was pretending to be horrible at swordfighting too?!' ''Saizir thought to himself, Kaede was truly dangerous. He stole other people's bodies by accessing their souls, he's done this before, he's not some novice. Kaede could be potentially a demon. Saizir began a verticle strike, and Kaede simply kicked Saizir in the stomach, knocking him back. This was followed by a quick punch when Kaede suddenly moved swiftly to insert another hit. Saizir growled at Kaede, who was smirking and licking his lips. Saizir tried cutting Kaede's legs, as he was lying upon the mirrored floor, but a sword broke through the mirrored floor, blocking the attack. Kaede then grabbed his weapon, jumping back, he smirked as Saizir struggled to get up. "Yesss... Show me a good old time, Saizir... Show me what your ''young body can do..." Kaede salivated, but Saizir payed no heed as he charged Kaede, placing in many strikes as once, he was quick, and then he found an opening, and kicked Kaede with a burst of Chaos in the mix. Knocking the severely pale man back. Kaede looked at his body, his shirt appeared cracked, his hands were cracked as well, very much like glass. "Ah... I see... The Balance has great properties... All the more for your body..." Kaede licked his lips, laughing psychotically, five black protrusions that looked like bones broke from Kaede's back, arcing over his head, little fires were at the ends of them, in which voices whispered within. "Your body is mine..." ''Kaede licked his lips, another sword appeared in Kaede's other hand. ''"Show me a good time, Saizir!!" Clouds formed above their heads, lightning shot forth as it began to rain on the mirrored surfaces. Kaede shot out his tongue, which became larger as it wrapped itself around Saizir's neck, and brought him to Kaede. Saizir though, cut the tongue, which let go of his neck. Kaede though showed no sign of pain, his laughter being the opposite. Kaede threw one of his swords at Saizir, who blocked it with his own, sword appeared once more in Kaede's hand. Saizir charged Kaede once more, who was blocking any and every move Saizir shot out, and then kicked Saizir back. Saizir made an orb of Chaos, and shot it at one of the whispering flames, dousing it. Kaede watched this, his eyes widened by only a fraction, as he set his sights on Saizir, who shot a few more orbs, taking out all the whispering flames save for one. Saizir blocked a strike of Kaede, who licked his lips in Saizir's face, the seperated, only to try to hit one another again, parrying each others moves with swift precision, neither holding back, and neither gaining the upper hand. Saizir jabbed forth, to which Kaede blocked, then Saizir continued by cutting up, knocking a sword out of Kaede's hand. Kaede licked his lips. Kaede made a Chaos orb in hand once more, but attacked Kaede head on, both holding up, Saizir then shot the orb at the flame, which made it die out. Saizir then put another kick into Kaede's body, adding Chaos, knocking the pale man back. In the center of the room, the orb that floated in the middle that was made of pure light, became bright. Kaede turned to it, staring at the light. It grew bright and began to move toward Kaede, who laughed to himself. "Keh heh heh heh... Do not worry Saizir, I shall return... The world of Thyria and even the greater beyond, none can escape my grasp!! Not even you!!" Kaede licked his lips, as his whole body was enveloped by the sphere of light, which then floated back to the center of the room. Saizir stared at the orb, and then felt himself losing consciousness, everything went black... Saizir awoke moment after, out in the crater, a giant, inanimate spider before him, the body of Kaede seemed lifeless atop the spiders body and the tentacles were shriveled up. Saizir could not take it, and his eyes closed once more from pain and fatigue, passing out on the battlefield. Strange electrical bursts from nearby shot the ground, and suddenly, Saizir's unconscious form was gone. From nearby, a strange cloud, sparkling and in rainbows of colors, with three orbs within, floated by three figures, all watching as the whole thing occured take place... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Finished Stories